A Place to Lay My Head
by Gwynhafara
Summary: Reno/Cloud. Reno decides to do Cloud a favor after the last scene of Advent Children. Little does he know he's getting himself into a world of hurt. But Cloud might just change his life. Character death, not Cloud or Reno. Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:My first FFVII fanfic! And my return to fanfic after a long absence. I was going to write Reno and Vincent slash, but this seemed like more fun. And if there are typos, I'm sorry. But it's nearly impossible to beat all the typos out of my work. They multiply. This is going to get kinda sad later, but it's currently pretty fluffy, and I promise a happy ending.

This is intended to begin immediately after the final scene of FFVII: Advent Children.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following characters.

A Place to Lay My Head

Chapter One:

Cloud huddled down in a corner next to his blanket and lantern. It had been hours since he had beaten Sephiroth, nearly died, and magically appeared in a pool of water in the middle of his living space, and he had only just managed to break away from the crowds that had invaded his home. All he had wanted was a chance to _sit down. _He looked down with chagrin at his torn and sodden clothes. With all the people milling about, it didn't look like he was going to have a chance to change anytime soon either.

"I'm gratefully, Aeris, I really am," he muttered under his breath. "But could you have found a solution that didn't involve driving me to hypothermia." He sighed and shook his head at his own foolishness. This world was crazy, and he had learned to just take events as they came and not worry about the logic behind them. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the stone wall of the church, and tried his damnedest to go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Reno scanned the crowd, trying to located Cloud among the press of people. Were Cloud's friends _stupid, _that they didn't realize he'd need peace and quiet and _rest _after a fight like that,more than a bunch of strangers pestering him? Probably not. But Reno did. Not to mention… He quickly squelched the guilty feeling that rose in his chest when he thought about his attraction to Cloud. He wasn't doing this for any personal gain, he assured himself, though not in quite the same words. He was doing this for Cloud. It was entirely selfless, yep. And if Cloud happened to take an interest in him… Well, he'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

He finally found the bedraggled figure he was looking for tucked away behind one of the pillars that had once supported the church roof.

"What do we have here?" Cloud cracked one eye open as a familiar figure crouched down beside him.

"Reno…" He whispered. He had meant the name to come out forcefully, as a warning to the taller man to _leave him alone, _but suddenly, a whisper was all he had strength for. A magical healing doesn't change the fact that coming within a hair's breadth of death was _exhausting. _

"Yeah. It's me." Reno frowned, noticing the Goosebumps along Cloud's bare arms. He slipped out of his suit jacket. "I wanted to make you an offer. You sure ain't going to get any rest around here anytime soon." Reno looked over his shoulder at the children splashing in the pool and Cloud followed his gaze. "So I wanted to let you know you can crash at my place for a while, if you want."

Cloud was still staring at the crowds. "Tifa…" Tifa would put him up, he thought. It would certainly be better than staying with the ill mannered turk. Although…Reno had his amusing moments, and he was currently being kind.

"Looks like Tifa's a little busy to me." Cloud nodded. Tifa was still currently swamped by Marlene and Denzel. And _god _would he do anything to not be sitting here on the hard ground freezing his ass off any longer.

"All… all right," he said. Show me the way."

Reno smiled, wrapping an arm around Cloud's waist and pulling him to his feet. He slung his jacket around Cloud's shoulders.

Cloud huddled under the black fabric, pulling it tightly around him. "Thank you…"

"No problem, all the better to get you out of here un-noticed, right?"

Cloud felt a sudden pang of nervousness. Did Reno have an alternate agenda? If he wanted to get Cloud away from the rest of his friends unnoticed…was Cloud allowing himself to be abducted? _Stop that, _he chided himself. _At this point I don't _care.

Reno lead him out a side door. "My motor bike is just over ….Oh shit!" Reno was just in time to catch Cloud before he hit the ground, removing several layers of skin from his knee as he went down to one knee in the rough gravel to catch him. He looked down at the young man in his arms. Cloud was unconscious, his head lolling backwards over in Reno's arm. In the brighter sunlight, Reno could clearly see the dark circles under Cloud's eyes. "Huh," Reno said to no one in particular as he maneuvered both of them onto his bike. "I guess you really do need the rest."

xxxxxxxxxx

Reno's apartment was in one of the better parts of town. Working for Shinra did have it's perks, and a good salary was one of them. Reno smirked when he thought of what Cloud's friends would think of the amount he spent simply dying his hair. Although…Cloud's hairspray bill had to be almost as large. He opened the door, and carried Cloud into the single bedroom. "You so owe me when you wake up," he muttered as he realized that he was going to have to sleep on the couch. Cloud stirred, just a little. "Tifa…"

"I'm so under appreciated." Reno gathered himself a spare set of blankets and crashed on the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Reno leaned against the counter in his small kitchen, sipping a cup of coffee. It had been three days since he had carried Cloud home with him, and Cloud had yet to awaken. He phone rang, startling him out of his reverie. "Dammit!" Reno hissed as hot coffee sloshed over his hand. He pulled the cell phone out of his pocket. "What?"

Unfortunately for Reno, it was Tifa on the other end of the line. "Reno? Is that you?" Reno turned and dumped the offending coffee down the drain. "Yeah. What do you want?"

"Cloud's been missing for a couple of days."

"So?"

"So we're worried that something terrible has happened to him! Have you seen him?"

Reno could see into the bedroom where Cloud was still safely tucked into his bed. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

He heard the pause as the meek mannered Tifa debated whether or not to push him on his answer. "Well, all right… If you see him, you call me, all right."

"Heh."

"Reno."

"All right, all right! If I hear anything from Cloud, I'll call you!"

"Thank you, Reno." He closed the phone with sense of relief. He hadn't decided whether or not to lie to Tifa, but he'd only promised to respond if he had heard from Cloud, and Cloud didn't look like he was saying anything anytime soon. So at the moment, he was off the hook.

However, he was still responsible for the unconscious hero. And it had occurred to him when he awoke this morning that Cloud hadn't had anything to eat or drink. He pulled out a can of chicken soup and heated on the stove before ladling it into a mug. He carefully tested the temperature. "It's like having a damned baby."

He scooted into the bedroom. Setting the mug on the nightstand, he shook Cloud's shoulder. "Cloud. Cloud, c'mon, you have to wake up now." The hero moaned softly. "CLOUD!" Reno shouted into the man's ear as loudly as he could. But still Cloud did not open his eyes.

Reno sat down next to Cloud, propped up against the headboard. He was hoping that the moans meant the Cloud was conscious enough to swallow the soup. If he was unlucky, he might end up drowning his ward. He pulled Cloud into his arms, holding the blonde's head against his shoulder. He retrieved the mug and tipped some of the soup into Cloud's mouth. The broth dripped down Cloud's chin. Reno grabbed a napkin and mopped up the mess. "Cloud, baby. You have to eat something." And once again, he held the cup to Cloud's lips. This time, Cloud drank. But still his eyes didn't open. "Well, it's something, at least." Reno went back to the kitchen to clean up.

An hour later found Reno pulling on his jacket and tying back his red hair. "Cloud, baby," He announced to the room. "I have to go to work. I've already taken two days off, and not showing up on pay day is well, stupid." The prone figure didn't respond. "Well, if someone tried to break in, Freyr will protect you, I suppose."

And somewhere in the back of his mind, Cloud wondered, _Who the hell is Freyr? _

_xxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

Cloud felt a heavy weight settle on his chest. He struggled halfheartedly against it, but it didn't budge. And then…someone was licking his face. Ohmygod, was Reno…? His blue eyes flew open. His heart slowed it's panicked beating when he found himself staring into the furry face of a giant husky. "I suppose you're Freyr, then," he muttered. The dog barked, and licked his face again. Cloud shuddered. Gathering his strength, he shoved the husky off the bed. Pain shot through his shoulder that had been pierced by Sephiroth's sword during their battle, and across his chest where he had taken the shot that Yazoo had fired. He collapsed back against the pillows, dizzy with the pain. "Reno!" he called as loud as he could, as he could only assume that this was Reno's apartment. "Reno!"

No one responded. Slowly the pain faded and Cloud began to take stock of his surroundings. The room was nice. Light grey walls with white moldings, white gauzy curtains, ivory wall to wall carpeting. The furniture was utilitarian in brushed chrome, but the mattress was very nice. Of course, Cloud would have found any mattress very nice, having spent the last two years sleeping on the floor of a slowly crumbling church. For a moment, he regretted loosing the peace and solitude of his sanctuary. No doubt it was quickly becoming some sort of pilgrimage shrine. He shook his head to clear it. It wasn't like there was anything he could do about that. His throat was sore. He sat up in bed with the intention of getting up and finding himself something to drink. The bed clothes fell back and Cloud realized that he had a problem. The clothes he was wearing…didn't belong to him.

Instead of his normal black sweater and trousers, he was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of black silk pajama pants, which were several inches too long for him. That meant that Reno had been the one who had removed his clothing, that Reno had seen him… Cloud turned bright red and buried his face in his hands. "Oh no…"

"Something wrong?"

Cloud jumped, again pulling on his fresh scars. Reno was standing in the door to bedroom, jacket slung over one shoulder. Cloud remembered the wonderful warmth of having that jacket wrapped around his shoulders, and the strength of Reno's arms. His blush deepened.

"You changed my clothes?" he asked.

"Yeah," Reno said, "Couldn't have you sleeping in those filthy old things you were wearing. Don't worry," the turk winked, "I didn't peak."

Cloud knew he was lying.

Reno spoke to break the uncomfortable silence. "I…uh… I brought you flowers."

"You…what?" Cloud's mind registered the bouquet of pinkish flowers dangling from Reno's free hand. Alstroemeria, his mind supplied the name from somewhere in the recesses of his memory. He had probably learned it from Aeris, but he had suppressed many of his memories of her to avoid the pain. "Um…Thank you?"

"Hey, you think you're up to making a phone call? If they don't hear from you soon, those friends of yours are going to show up and break down my door."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah. I'm up to that."

Cloud lowered himself stiffly into a chair at Reno's kitchen table. He borrowed the turk's phone while Reno rummaged about in the kitchen. Tifa answered the phone on the first ring.

"Strife delivery service…"

Cloud cut her off. "It's me."

"Cloud! Where are you? Are you all right? We've been worried."

Cloud ran a hand through his spiky hair. Reno smiled in amusement as it popped right back up in his spikes. After three days in bed, Cloud didn't look the slightest bit mussed. "I'm fine, Tifa. I just need a few more days to rest, that's all. Then I'll come back."

"Are you sure? Marlene and Denzel are looking for you. You're not with Reno, are you? He's the only one we called who wouldn't give us a straight answer." The speaker on the phone was set loud enough for Reno to hear the conversation. He chuckled, both at Tifa's annoyance at his refusal to answer her, and at the suggestion that there should be straight about him.

"Yeah. I'm at Reno's place." His voice challenged Tifa to make a fuss about it. She didn't. He'd always been able to wrap Tifa around his finger.

"Be careful, Cloud."

He smiled. The girl still cared about him. "I'll be fine, Tifa. I'll be home in a few days." He hung up, and slid the phone back in Reno's direction. In exchange, Reno slid a bowl in front of him.

"I'm supposed to put up with you for a few more days, huh?"

Cloud looked into the bowl. It was miso, dark, salty, and with hunks of tofu floating in it. His sipped. "This…is good. You can cook?" Reno leaned back in his chair, chewing a bite of his own meal, a reheated hamburger. "Yeah. I can cook. You wanna make something of it?"

Cloud shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I actually have four chapters of this written, but I hate reformatting it. And I'm going to lose my internet for a while. But more is to come. And the "Smexyness" as one of my readers said, in in chapter three. For the curious.

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters.

Chapter Two:

"I said no, Reno."

"C'mon, what else is there to do?"

"It's late."

"Which is why I'm asking you to play cards rather than suggesting you teach me some of those kick ass fighting moves of yours."

Cloud glared at his host through the steam rising off of his tea mug. But the red haired Turk was right. There _wasn't _anything else to do in his spartanly furnished apartment. "All right," Cloud said, folding himself to sit on the floor opposite Reno at the low coffee table. "Deal me in."

"I have to warn you," Reno said with a grin, as he slapped two piles of cards down on the table. "No one has beaten me at poker since I was fifteen."

"Hm…" Cloud responded noncommittally, examining his hand. Cloud wasn't one to banter, either in battle or a hand of cards. It turned out that Reno lived to regret his suggestion for their evening entertainment. Cloud swept up the pot, counting it before he stuffed it into his pocket. "Five thousand Gil. Not bad for an evening's work."

"I'm taking a shower." Reno grumbled, heading off through another door. Cloud smiled as he got ready for bed. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Cloud climbed into bed and turned out the lights.

He awoke several minutes later. Something wasn't right. And what wasn't right was Reno's arm wrapped around his waist. Cloud reached over and clicked on the light. "What do you think you're doing?"

Reno yawned, squinting in the suddenly bright bedroom. "You didn't think I was going to spend another night on the couch, did you? One was enough. And don't you think about sleeping there either." The arm tightened as Cloud started to get up. "You're still recovering, and it's an awful couch."

Cloud lay back down and resisted the urge to pull the covers up to his chin. "Would you please remove your arm?"

"'s not hurting you. Don't worry, I promise not to make any moves on you."

Cloud removed the arm himself. "That counts as making a move."

Reno pouted. "Fine. Be that way." He rolled over, turning his back to Cloud.

"Thank you." Cloud turned off the light, and lay perfectly still until he was nearly positive Reno was asleep, and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. Only then did he allow himself to drift off.

But still Reno awoke in the morning to find Cloud curled up beside him, head resting on his chest. He could only assume that the hero hadn't known what he was doing in his sleep. He lay in bed a few minutes longer than he had intended to, resisting the urge to run his fingers through Cloud's hair, afraid the contact might wake him. Then he slipped he slipped out of bed and into the kitchen.

XXXXXX

"Son of a bitch!" Cloud's eyes snapped open, instantly alert. Reno stumbled out of the bathroom, hair wet, a washcloth wrapped around his bleeding fingers.

"Shit," he said, seeing Cloud's open eyes. "I was trying not to wake you."

Cloud sat up. "If that's what you call trying not to wake me, I'd hate to hear the sort of noise you make on a normal morning."

Reno rolled his eyes and rummaged around in the nightstand drawer for a band-aid for his finger. "How long do you plan on staying here, anyway?"

The question took Cloud by surprise. He hadn't really thought about it, once Reno had said he could stay a few more days. "I… I don't know."

"Well, you can stay for a week, all right?"

Cloud nodded. It wouldn't do to impose too greatly on the Turk's hospitality.

"Do me a favor while I'm out?"

"Yeah?" He was confused. What could Reno possibly want him to do?

"Walk Freyr."

"Sure."

Reno headed off work, smiling as he passed through the kitchen and saw that Cloud had found time to put his flowers in a vase.

This however, left Cloud and Freyr staring at each other in the apartment. The dog sat by his feet looking up at him hopefully while Cloud munched on a bowl of cereal. With Reno out of the apartment, it was a chance for Cloud to eat solid food. Reno had some odd idea that he should only eat soup.

He looked down at the dog. "You want to go for a walk?"

"Woof!"

"I'll take that as a yes." He had an idea. Rummaging around in Reno's closet, he found a pair of shorts and pair of running shoes. Even while on vacation, he still needed to stay in shape. He clipped a leash onto Freyr's collar and headed out for a run through the streets of Edge.

Several hours later, Cloud managed to find Reno's apartment again. He had been terribly lost, having rarely been in this part of town. As he fished out the key Reno had left for him, someone snagged his arm in a clawed hand.

"Cloud."

Cloud whirled about, and managed to stop his punch an inch away from Vincent's nose. "Vincent. You scared me half to death."

"Yeah!" Yuffie chimed up from somewhere behind Vincent's cloak. "Don't cha know he's still fragile!"

"I'm not fragile!"

Freyr, taking note of the anger in his new companion's voice, decided to do something about it. He gave a bark and pounced on Vincent, slamming the slight man down against the stone street. Cloud laughed as he watched Vincent go down in a swirl of red. But he quickly realized his friend and ally wasn't laughing with him.

"Vincent?"

Vincent had both arms crossed protectively in front of his face, metal covered left over the more vulnerable and fleshy right. Freyr stood with both of his front paws on Vincent's shoulders, growling into his face. Cloud would have expected the fierce fighter to simply push the dog off, as Cloud had done on their first encounter, but Vincent actually seemed to be trembling.

"C'mon, Freyr." Cloud wrapped Freyr's leather leash around his hand and yanked the husky off his fallen comrade. Vincent pulled himself to his feet, and stepped behind Yuffie. She placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you all right?"

Vincent crossed his arms, huddling in his mantle and cloak. "I don't particularly like dogs, that's all."

Yuffie shrugged, and bent to play with Freyr. Unlike his reaction to Vincent, the husky yipped happily, and began licking Yuffie's face. "Aww!" She laughed. "He likes me! When did you get a dog, Cloud?"

"He's Reno's. His name is Freyr."

"So you are staying with Reno, then?"

Cloud nodded. "That's right."

"Do you have any idea what's going on at Aerith's church?"

"No." Cloud's brow furrowed in concern. "What?"

"Shinra has taken control of the area. They're charging people admission to use the pool that heals the geo-stigma. The fee is quite…absorption." Vincent watched the blood drain from Cloud's face. "I take it your host didn't tell you about this."

"No, no he didn't. I'll talk to him about it."

Vincent nodded. "I just thought you should know. It's up to you if we do anything about this." Cloud knew he meant something violent. Vincent took Cloud by the arm and steered him away from Yuffie, still suitably distracted by Freyr. "Cloud. Has Reno… tried anything?"

It was Cloud's turn to cross his arms and stare at his friend. He had suspected Vincent's preferences for years, and he supposed they were now confirmed. And _everyone _knew about Reno. "No, he hasn't tried anything." He felt his face heat up when he remembered Reno's arm around his waist. "Not really."

"Well…be careful."

"Why is everyone telling me to be careful around Reno?"

"Maybe because he works for Shinra?"

"You know what, Vincent? You used to too." Cloud couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth. Neither could Vincent. His lip twisted up in a snarl. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I shouldn't have brought that up."

He shrugged it off with a toss of his long hair. "Whatever. Just deal with Shinra. And get that damned dog away from me." He turned away from Cloud. "C'mon, Yuffie. We're going back to Tifa's place."

Yuffie tossed Freyr's leash back to Cloud. "Bye, Cloud!" She skipped off blithely, one of her arms looped through Vincent's.

Cloud shook his head. This was why he was enjoying spending time with Reno. The rest of his friends had so many…_issues. _

Of course, it looked like he and Reno were soon to have an issue of their own.

Reno returned home to find all the lights out in the apartment. He pulled out his baton, pressing a button to electrify it. Then he flipped the light switch.

"Shit, Cloud! Over dramatic, much?"

His houseguest was sitting alone in the dark at the kitchen table. A quick scan of the apartment found Freyr curled up asleep on the sofa. At least his dog was safe.

"When were you planning on telling me about Shinra's latest scheme?"

Reno turned off the baton, relaxing a little. "Well, I was gonna tell you right now. I only found out about it today."

Cloud continued to glare. Reno bit his lower lip to keep from laughing. Cloud's death glare was rather cute… "I swear, Cloud. Tseng and Elena briefed me out about the project today. I assume you're referring to our work at the church?"

Cloud nodded. "Does anyone at Shinra know I'm staying with you?"

"No," Reno laughed. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Good. I need a favor."

"_Another one?" Reno sighed, running his hands through his hair. "What is it?"_

"_You're going to sneak me into the Shinra building." _

"_What are you going to do?" _

"_If I don't tell you, then you can't let it slip." _

"_Cloud! You know Elena's the one with the big mouth, not me." _

"_None the less. Tomorrow you're going to get me into that building. I'll tell you about my plan after I get home from carrying it out," he grinned wickedly. _


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter (and the rest of the story) Beta'd by my good friend, Maeve Corbeau Montressor!

Okay. Here you go. Smut chapter. And plot, of course.

CHAPTER WARNING: YAOI. LEMON. Boy on boy. You get the idea. If it bothers you, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters.

Chapter Three:

Cloud closed his fingers and Reno pressed the key into his hand. But the Turk didn't let go of him. "Cloud, look at me." Cloud looked up into the greenish eyes. "You'll be careful?"

Cloud nodded.

Reno closed his eyes briefly and released Cloud's hand. "I'll wait here for you for ten minutes. If you're any later than that, you'll have to find your own way out."

Cloud nodded again. He wasn't really in the mood for in-depth conversation. He turned and reached for the ladder that Reno had promised led to the hallway outside of Rufus Shinra's office.

"Cloud."

He sighed. What else could Reno possibly want from him? He turned back, raising one eyebrow in query. Reno grabbed him by the shoulders and slammed into the wall. Before Cloud could react, Reno's lips were on his own. Cloud's eyes opened wide as he realized that his enemy-turned-sort-of-friend was kissing him in a service corridor in the Shinra building. With tongue.

"What the hell was that!" Cloud tore himself away from Reno.

"Shh…" Reno hissed. Cloud crossed his arms and glowered. Reno shrugged, and then ducked out of the service corridor and back into the main part of the building. Cloud sighed. It wasn't worth going after him. Although he was certainly going to beat a better answer out of him later. There was only one thing to do. Go and confront Rufus Shinra about being an ass. Again. Cloud was beginning to wonder if his world was stuck on permanent repeat.

He climbed the ladder up into the darkness.

When he reached the top of the ladder, he found a narrow door, which he assumed led back into the main hallway. Of course, Reno, being the idiot that he was, hadn't bothered to provide him with a key for this, Cloud realized belatedly. This was one of the worst thought out plans he had ever participated in. And even worse, he was the one who had come up with it. From somewhere in the darkness below, he heard Reno's voice say, "I forgot to tell you. Use the emergency release latch." Cloud felt along the inside of the door until he found the small latch. He pulled.

The door swung open silently, and Cloud hopped out into a well lit, plush carpeted hallway. "Thank you, Reno," he whispered. He wedged the door open with a small piece of wood before looking for the door to Rufus's office. It wasn't difficult. It was the only door in sight. Rufus's ego was still intact. He slid the keycard in appropriate slot. He heard the bolts clicking back, and then the door opened.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rufus looked up as his door opened. The small display on his desk indicated that the door had been opened by Reno. It was odd that his employee would enter his boss's office without at least knocking, but he supposed such rudeness fit the Turk's personality. Unfortunately for Rufus, it wasn't Reno standing in the doorway. Before he could gather his wits, he saw a dark blur of motion and the flash of light off of metal. Then he found Cloud Strife's sword at his throat. He swallowed carefully, and silently wished the man didn't use such a ridiculously heavy weapon. His hand could slip at any moment and that would be the end of Rufus. He coughed delicately.

"Cloud. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Don't tell me you didn't think I'd find out."

Rufus blinked. "Find out about what?"

"About Shinra making money off of the cure for geostigma."

Cloud blinked as the Shinra president turned away from him and began clicking away on his computer screen.

"Ah… I see." Rufus looked up. "I didn't order that."

Cloud's sword wavered. "You …didn't?"

"No. It turns out one of my employees was trying to take advantage of the chaos and make some money."

"Why should I believe you? You all but _gave _Kadaj Jenova's head when you tossed it off that ledge."

Rufus pouted. "I was trying to kill him."

"Whatever." Cloud sheathed his ridiculously unwieldy blade. "Just see that it stops."

The president nodded. "I will. Allow me to summon an escort to show you out." No matter what the situation, Rufus Shinra was not stupid enough to allow Cloud Strife to wander about his building on his own recognizance.

Reno found Cloud sitting at the kitchen table again when he returned home, but this time, the lights were on. That was something. He slumped into a chair opposite him.

Cloud looked up from his book. "Long day?"

_Where the hell did he find that antiquated thing? _Reno wondered. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the table top. "You have no idea. You don't even want to know what I bribed Tseng with to get him to open doors for me all day and not tell Rufus."

He looked up when Cloud laughed. "After that kiss today? No, I don't want to know."

"Ungh." Cloud flinched at the thump as Reno's head struck the table top. "Are you going to mock me about that?"

"No. I'm not."

Reno lifted his head. "You're not?"

For only the second time since Reno had known him, and possibly only the second time in his life, Cloud smiled. "I'm not. So… We successfully settled our most recent conflict with Shinra without any bloodshed. I would say that calls for a celebration, wouldn't you?"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Reno grinned.

However, Cloud had been as forward as he was prepared to be. So Reno walked around the table and kissed him again. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Cloud nodded.

"Well, c'mon, then." He took Cloud's hands and pulled him to his feet, steering him towards the bedroom. But Cloud was dragging his feet. "What's wrong?"

Cloud shook his head.

"Yeah, you're the strong silent type, I suppose. You nervous?"

"A little."

"Have you ever done this before?"

Cloud nodded.

"I mean, with a guy."

The shorter man finally looked up, meeting his eyes. "Of course. I was in the army, remember." Reno could hear the world of bitterness Cloud put into the words. He remembered stories about some of the untoward things happening to new recruits.

"We don't have to do this."

"I was the one who suggested it."

"Well, you're allowed to change your mind."

Cloud growled. "I'm not changing my mind." He pulled Reno the rest of the way into the bedroom, and locked the door behind them.

Reno laughed. "What are you doing that for? We're the only ones in the apartment."

"Yeah, well, you never know, with our lives. If someone breaks down the front door, at least the second door will slow them down a little while we finish what we're doing."

"Shut up," Cloud pushed him down on the bed, "And get undressed."

_Well who would have thought? _The adorable little blonde wanted to be on top. Reno grinned up at him and began unbuttoning Cloud's shirt instead. "We're going to have to buy you some new clothes, something that fits. As much of a turn on as it is to see you wearing mine."

"Mm." Cloud had his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of Reno's fingers running along his sides. Reno took the opportunity to grab Cloud's hips and flip them over. Cloud scowled. "What?" Reno laughed. You didn't seriously think I was going to let you top, did you?"

"Wha…?" Cloud looked dazed. Reno's hand was on his the clasp of his pants.

Reno paused. "You okay with this?"

Cloud nodded. "Fine. Wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but it's fine. Just be gentle."

"I wouldn't hurt you, baby."

"For some reason I don't believe that." But Cloud found his hands helping Reno out of his clothes anyway.

"I'm wounded." He pulled Cloud's pants down his legs. "Would I have brought you here if I was going to hurt you?" Kneeling between Cloud's legs, he wrapped a hand around Cloud's shaft and squeezed lightly. He could only describe the sound that came from Cloud's throat as a purr.

The Turk grinned. Who would have thought that he would get the stoic Cloud Strife into bed? He leaned forward, kissing Cloud's lips to distract him while he pulled a tube of lube out of the nightstand drawer.

Cloud's hands were clasped around his neck, fingers tangled in Reno's hair, eyes still closed. Reno slicked his fingers and slid his hand between Cloud's thighs. Cloud jumped when he felt Reno's fingers pressing against his entrance, eyes clenching more tightly closed.

"You all right?" Reno seemed to find himself asking that a lot this evening.

"Just startled. Go on."

Reno slid a finger inside. "You know, I used to dream about being able to do this to you."

"Stick your fingers up my ass? You're odd, Reno."

"Shut up." Reno touched something inside him that made him gasp, eyes flying open. Reno was amused to learn that expose to mako made one's eyes glow in the dark.

"Wh...what did you just do?"

Reno snorted. "I thought you said you'd been with a guy before, although I suppose your superiors weren't worried about your pleasure?" He was distracting Cloud with banter while he prepared him, sliding a second, then a third finger inside.

"N...no, they weren't." Cloud was barely able to speak, his senses overloaded. Reno removed his fingers, leaning over Cloud.

"You ready?"

Cloud suddenly sobered. "You have a condom?"

"What?"

"A condom. Use one."

Reno blinked. Most of his lovers never bothered to ask. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to catch anything from you, and besides, I had the stigma, and who knows if that can be transmitted…this way."

Now _that _was a good point. Reno fished a foil packet out of the drawer. "Fine. Put it on me."

Cloud ripped the packet open and obeyed.

"_Now _are we ready?"

"Yeah. Go on."

Reno entered Cloud in one thrust. Cloud yelped, but he was grinning. Before Reno could even ask, Cloud said "Keep going."

Reno picked up a rhythm, and after a few moments, Cloud instinctually lifted his hips to meet his thrusts. It was amusing to watch the reactions on Cloud's face. Reno hadn't known he was capable of such passion. But he did know that Cloud wasn't going to last very long. He wrapped his fingers around Cloud again, stroking. Cloud gasped and threw his head back, back arching. Reno grinned to hear Cloud moan his name as he came. It was enough to send Reno over the edge. The next thing he knew, he was collapsed on Cloud's chest, Cloud laughing beneath him.

"That was…amazing, Reno."

"Yeah?" Reno propped himself up on his elbows and pressed his lips to Cloud's. "The best you've ever had?"

"Definitely. For you?"

"Well… I won't lie. You need some practice. But we could be amazing."

"Yeah…" Cloud was quickly drifting off to sleep. Reno yanked him out of bed and in the direction of the shower.

"C'mon. Sleeping will be much more comfortable when you've cleaned up."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Hey, one quick question. You did bring back my key card, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it's on the dresser."

"Good. Now, let's get you some more experience."

"In the shower?"

Reno grinned. "Yeah. In the shower."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:

Hey look! I finally got around to formatting and posting something! As far as writing goes, I'm halfway through chapter seven. More of my terribly written smut in chapter six, and a possible new pairing. Muahahahaha.

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters.

As always, beta'd by **Maeve Corbeau Montressor **

Chapter Four:

Reno rubbed his temples. He had the most intense headache, and was staring down a mountain of paperwork. Although, staying up all night with Cloud had been worth it. He flinched when the intercom on his desk buzzed.

"Reno?" It was Rufus. Reno sighed and set down his pen and pressed the intercom's button.

"Yeah, boss?"

"I need you to come up here for a moment."

He sighed. "I'll be right there."

Five minutes later found him standing before Rufus's desk. Rufus was leaning back in his chair. He looked quite serious. This wasn't good.

"Um." Reno gulped. "You wanted to see me, boss?"

"I did. I received a rather unexpected visitor yesterday. Any idea who it was?"

Reno returned him a blank look.

"It was Cloud Strife. Any idea how he got in the building?"

Reno slowly shook his head.

Rufus leaned across the desk and screamed. "He used your fucking key card! And I have footage of you letting him into the maintenance tunnels on the security cameras!"

_Oh shit._ Reno knew he was in trouble now. "I'm sorry, Boss?"

"You damn well should be. However," Rufus was his normal calm self again. "I cannot have employees who are willing to compromise the company's security for a man who is a step away from being an enemy. What do you think I should do with you?"

Reno put his trademark grin on his face and hope for the best. "Pay cut, boss?"

Rufus snorted. "Unlikely. Tseng, Elena."

The other two turks stepped out of the shadow on either side of the room. Tseng clicked a pair of handcuffs closed around Reno's wrists. "Sorry," he mouthed while his back was to Rufus.

Reno was in shock. This was very, very bad. The best he could hope for was to be given to the Shinra scientists to be experimented on. At least that way he might survive. Please gods, he prayed, don't let me end up like Valentine. The worst case senario…

"Tseng, I want you to take Reno out in one of the helicopters. Shoot him, and drop the body in the desert."

Reno struggled, trying yank himself away from Tseng's grasp. "Because I screwed up once, you're going to kill me? Just like that? What happened to the reformed image of Shinra! What happened to all that bull about owing a debt to the planet! This is going to be hell for your public image you know!"

Rufus cleared his throat and turned his eyes back to his paperwork. "This will not hurt Shinra's public image because no one will know that Shinra was connected with your death. You are a rash adrenaline junkie after all. Besides, it's unlikely that your body will ever be found. Pity. You were a good employee. That will be all."

Reno was crouched next to the open door of the helicopter, hands still bound. C'mon, Tseng. You know you don't really want to push me out of this chopper. Tseng had on his trademark poker face. Reno couldn't tell what the hell he was thinking. Of course, there were cameras in the chopper. Tseng couldn't do anything without Rufus knowing. Reno only hoped he had a plan.

"Elena, bring the chopper lower," Tseng said, carefully not looking at Reno.

"What? Why?"

Reno could hardly hear anything. No one had bothered to give the prisoner any protection for his hearing.

"I think there's enemy radar in the area. If we fly lower, we'll avoid it."

"All right, whatever you say." Elena brought the chopper lower, till Tseng guessed they were at hovering at about seventy-five feet.

"Let's get this over with."

Tseng pulled out his handgun.

_Oh god. I'm gonna die. _

Reno flinched, when Tseng pulled the trigger, but the shot went passed him, out the open door. A few pieces of Tseng's hastily crafted plan snapped into place in Reno's mind. The shot was for the cameras. And so was telling Elena to go lower to avoid radar detection. Because I'm still going to have to go out that door…. They couldn't land. A landing would be recorded in the chopper's onboard computers. So would descending suspiciously low. So he was going to have to go out the door…at seventy-five feet. He wasn't even sure what his chances of surviving a fall like that were, but they couldn't be good. Still, it was better than if it was just his corpse Tseng threw off the chopper. Reno was crouching in one of the camera's few blind spots. Tseng reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Time to go, Reno."

Reno closed his eyes as Tseng shoved him out into the open air.

_Cloud, please find me._

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Knock. _

"Ngh."

_Knock, knock. _

"Leave me alone!"

_Incessant Pounding._

"All right! I'm coming!" Vincent Valentine hauled open the door to his tiny apartment. "What."

"Thank goodness." Cloud Strife shouldered his way past Vincent into the room. "I need your help."

Vincent raised an eyebrow. "And what if I were otherwise engaged? I could be entertaining, you know."

"Reno's missing."

"Well, why didn't you say so. We should all rush right out and go looking for him." Vincent took a beer from the fridge, popping it open with his clawed hand.

"Vincent. Listen to me. He didn't come home after work, and he always comes home to at least change clothes if he's going to head out for a night of drinking."

"Why do you care, Cloud?" Vincent asked, holding the beer bottle up to the light, admiring the color of the amber liquid.

"Because he risked his neck for me yesterday, and I owe him!"

Vincent chuckled. "You care for him, don't you?"

"Are you going to make me say it?"

Cloud found himself pinned by Vincent's creepy red eyes. "If you want my help, yes."

"Yes. I care for him. I care for him a lot."

Vincent grinned. "All right. I'll go rent us a helicopter. You go gather the rest of your heavy sharp things." He grabbed his mantle and headed for the door.

Cloud whirled around, stopping Vincent before he headed for the door. "Where are you going to get a helicopter?"

"There are still some people at Shinra who owe me some favors. Don't worry. It's safe."

"So how are we going to track him down?" Cloud asked, peering out the helicopter's windsheild.

"And they say I'm the one who's been asleep for the last thirty years. We're tracking his cell phone signal. Tseng gave me his phone number."

"Tseng? Why would he do that?"

Vincent's face cracked into a grin. He was always happiest when rushing headfirst into unknown danger. "Being Tseng's always had a thing for Reno." Vincent thoroughly enjoyed the possesive scowl that crossed Cloud's face.

A few moments later, a beeping noise filled the cabin. "There he is."

Cloud pressed his face to the window, picking out the black figure against the pale desert soil. "Land, Vincent!"

"I'm working on it, I'm working on it. You don't want him to land on top of him, do you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The whirling of chopper blades.

Two voices yelling at each other.

The sound of heavy shoes running across the hard packed earth.

Slowly, as they drew nearer, as his mind cleared a little, the voices resolved into something comprehensible.

"Don't touch him, Cloud."

"Why!"

"Because you don't know how badly he's injured."

"Fine, then we'll fix the injury." Cloud reached into his pocket, pulling out a sphere of Cure Materia.

Reno felt hands probing at his body. Gods, it hurt. But he couldn't find the strength to open his mouth, to tell them to stop.

Vincent sat back and sighed. "Put that Materia away, Cloud."

Cloud blinked at him. "Why?"

Yes, Reno thought, Good heavens, why not!

"His back is broken. The Cure Materia will heal the wound, but it won't set the bones. You'll cripple him."

Oh. That was a good reason.

The words became blurry again as Reno drifted deeper into unconsciousness, until he knew nothing at all.

"So what are we going to do?" Vincent could hear the desperation creeping into Cloud's voice. He sighed. "We're going to take him to a hospital. I know a safe place. But we have to get him there first. Help me get him on the stretcher.

Carefully, the two men loaded the fallen turk into the helicopter. Cloud sat in the back, crouched beside Reno, two fingers on his pulse. "Hey, Vincent?" He asked, as the red cloaked man climbed into the cockpit again.

"Hm?"

"How do you know how to fly a helicopter?"

Vincent had opened his mouth to speak when the heard a croak from the stretcher. "It's a turk thing… They teach all of us… In case we need to get the president out… of a bad situation…the bastard…

Cloud didn't like the way Reno's sentences were trailing off at the end. The turk's eyes had closed again. His pulse was erratic.

"No," Cloud murmured. "No." He grabbed the front of Reno's shirt in two fists, careful not to lift the injured man off of the stretched. "Reno, you listen to me you bastard, you're not allowed to leave me! Not after you've gone and made me fall in love with you!"

Vincent nearly crashed the helicopter. Love? This was more serious than he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reno woke in a sterile white room, with Cloud's face leaning over him. He smiled. "Hey, lover…"

Cloud squeezed his hand. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit."

"You look like shit."

"Thanks. Aren't you supposed to be supportive?"

Cloud shrugged, but he was grinning.

Reno sobered. "Tell me the truth. How bad is it?"

Cloud slid into the hospital bed beside him, wrapping an arm around Reno's waist. "They don't know if you're going to be able to walk again. It's a fifty-fifty chance."

"Oh."

"Hey," Vincent appeared, leaning casually against the doorway. "They're starting to lock up for the night. I'm going home. You gonna stay with him, Cloud?"

Reno looked up at Cloud hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay." He buried his face in Reno's shoulder. "I'm going to stay."

Reno slowly twisted his neck so that he could kiss Cloud's forehead. "Promise?"

"Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Nothing much to say about this chapter. I liked the beginning. I don't like the end of it. Chapter six is better.

As always, beta'd by Maeve Corbeau Montressor.

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters.

Chapter Five:

Walking sent waves of pain shooting through his body. He was tired, he was thirsty. He was in _agony_, and still the man insisted he continue.

_Damn you, Cloud._

"C'mon, Reno. You're doing well. It's only a little bit further."

"It's an eternity away. I'll never make it, just leave me here to die." Reno rested on his crutches, breathing heavily. "How far have we come?"

Cloud chuckled. "Drama queen. You've walked half a block. And the doctors made me promise you would walk every day."

"I've been in bed for six weeks. Surely a little longer won't hurt."

"It will, and you know it."

"Just take me back to the apartment."

"No."

Before Reno's release from the hospital, Cloud had gone out and rented a new apartment. Reno remembered the conversation very clearly.

"_You may go home on one condition." _

_Reno blinked up at the doctor from his hospital bed. "And what's that, Doc?" _

"_Someone must stay with you to take care of you." _

Shit, _Reno thought._ _But he put his best smile on his face, the one that could charm him out of any trouble, except, apparently, being tossed out of a helicopter. "No problem, Doc." He settled back against the pillows, closing his eyes. "No problem."_

_Cloud had come in several minutes later. "Reno?" Reno heard the heavy footsteps as Cloud approached the edge of his bed. "Reno, are you all right?" _

_Reno was quickly wiping his eyes on the edge of the rough hospital sheets. "I'm fine, Strife. Don't worry about me." _

"_You're crying." Cloud sat on the edge of the bed. "Tell me." _

_Reno sighed and let his head fall back against the pillows. "They said I could go home today." _

"_Well, that's good news, right?" _

_He ran a hand through his disheveled red hair. "I don't have a home to go back _too_, Cloud. Shinra's erased all trace of my existence by now. And they said I needed someone to stay with me. And I don't have someone to do that either." _

"_Yes you do." _

_Reno looked up at Cloud, a little startled. "I do? Are you volunteering to stay with me?" _

_Cloud grinned. "Yes, I am. And…" _

"_And?"_

"_I have a surprise for you." _

"_Oh no." Reno plastered a mock concerned look on his face. "A surprise. What is it." _

"_I rented us an apartment." _

_Reno blinked. "Us?" _

"_Us. That is, if you don't think I'm going too fast by asking you to move in with me. Please say _

_yes. I can't afford the place without you." _

"_Well," Reno leaned over and kissed him. "I'm not about to turn you down. Not in my _

_condition." _

"_Shall I take that as a yes?" _

_Reno grinned. "That's a yes." _

"Reno? Are you all right?" Reno opened his eyes, looking up into Cloud's bright blue ones.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Good. More walking. Now."

Reno waited until Cloud's back was turned. "Bastard," he muttered under his breath. "Bastard."

At the end of the block, Cloud held the door open for him, and Reno ducked into the dark interior of Seventh Heaven.

A glass shattered. Reno didn't look up. He only had one thing on his mind. He collapsed into one of the straight backed wooden chairs.

Tifa grabbed Cloud by the arm and dragged him into the next room. "What do you think you're doing, bringing him here! He works for _Shinra!" _

"He's _hurt_, Tifa. And he doesn't work for Shinra anymore. He's perfectly harmless. Just bring him a drink. I promise that he won't cause any trouble."

She snorted. "And you've been staying with him for weeks. Haven't paid any attention to the rest of us." Tifa picked up a rag and began dusting, just to have something to do with her hands.

Cloud crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. "What's your point, Tifa?"

She turned her head, glaring at him. "You've been sleeping with him, haven't you?"

"Well, not recently. He hasn't been well enough. But yes, we've had sex. What business is it of yours?"

"Are you lovers?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Damn it, Cloud!" Tifa slammed her hand against the counter. "What are you thinking! He's a _guy! _You _can't!" _

Cloud stared in shock at his childhood friend. He had expected some objection over his new relationship, because of Reno's previous employer and because, well, Cloud had highly suspected Tifa would be jealous. He hadn't expected her to be angry because his new lover was a _guy. _Mostly he'd expected problems because, well, Reno wasn't Tifa."It's not like we're doing anything under your roof. So I think I very well can, thank you very much."

"And you expect me to just accept this?"

"I expect you to try. I expect you to be polite to my new lover."

She sighed. "I'll be polite. But I don't like it."

"Fine." Cloud swept back into the dining room, Tifa close on his heels. She stopped by their table as Cloud took the chair opposite Reno.

"What can I get you to drink?"

Reno smiled up at her. "I don't really care. Something that will go down easy. I'm not in the mood for painful alcohol."

"Cranberry juice and gin?"

"Sounds good."

"Hey, Red."

All three of them turned towards the door. Silhouetted against the sunlight outside was the dark and brooding form of Vincent Valentine. And beside him…well, in the lighting, it looked like a wolf. But the furry shape raced into the bar, and stood on its back legs, washing Reno's face with his tongue.

"Freyr!"

Vincent nodded, hanging his cloak on a coat rack as he entered. "Yes. I rescued him from your apartment before Shinra got to it, along with some other things."

Cloud looked up at his ally and sometimes friend, surprised by the gesture. "Thank you, Vincent."

"Yes, well." Vincent shuddered. "Don't make me do it again. I _hate _dogs."

"'s true. He does." Yuffie had appeared in her mysterious way while Cloud was talking to Vincent. Hearing the commotion, Marlene and Denzel came marching down the stairs from the upstairs living quarters.

"Tifa," Marlene asked, tugging on Tifa's arm. "Who's that?"

Tifa sighed and began arranging a tray of snacks. This was turning into a regular impromptu party. "You remember Reno. He's Cloud's friend. Or whatever." She stalked off into the kitchen to gather more food."

"Or whatever?" Marlene asked Denzel. "What does that mean?"

Denzel shrugged. "I dunno."

Reno nursed his drink and watched the gathered friends talking and laughing like a real family. It was a phenomenon he rarely got to witness. But despite the pleasant effects of Tifa's alcohol, the wooden chair wasn't doing anything for his back.

"Cloud…"

Cloud was at his side instantly. "Yeah?"

"We need to go. Please?"

"Of course." Cloud slid his hands under Reno's arms and lifted him to his feet. Reno's complexion tinged with green. "You're in pain?" Cloud asked.

Reno nodded, swaying on his feet. "Yeah."

"Then I'll carry you. I'll come back later to get the crutches."

Reno balked. "Carry me? Cloud, I'm at least six inches taller than you."

"And I've been as good as dunked in a mako reactor. I'm strong enough."

That Reno didn't doubt. "And what will your friends think of me if they see you carrying me out like a girl?"

Cloud sighed. "You can lean on my shoulder and we'll walk out. _Then _I'll carry you home." Reno nodded his agreement. They left the bar, Freyr trotting along happily behind them.

Half an hour later, Reno found himself safely tucked into bed in their new apartment. He giggled. _Their apartment. _He grinned to himself when he remembered that he wasn't ever going to have to wake up alone again. … but he was also under the influence of a significant dose of painkillers. Perhaps more than he should have taken. Cloud joined him in bed a few minutes later.

"Cloud?" Reno asked as Cloud turned off the light.

"Your friends don't like me, do they?"

"Tifa will come around. She's just having a hard time adjusting."

"Would she like me better if I flirted with her?"

Cloud sighed, wrapping an arm around Reno's waist and pulling him closer. "The painkillers are messing with you. And you're drunk. Hush and go to sleep."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So… I'm kinda mean in this chapter. Don't hate me. Character Death. But don't worry, it's not Cloud or Reno.

Disclaimer: I don't own the following characters

Chapter Six:

"You did _what!" _

Rufus flinched. He had never heard Rude so much as raise his voice, and now he was leaning over the desk shouting at him. All over that red headed menace that he had had tossed out of a helicopter. Rufus was very, very glad that Rude had been on leave when Rufus had made that decision. If Rude had been here…Perhaps Rude would have talked Reno out of that madness with Strife. Perhaps Rude would have talked Rufus out of _his _madness.

"He was a threat. I disposed of the threat in the way I saw most expedient."

Rude took off his sunglasses, folding them and stowing them in the inner pocket of his suit coat. Rufus gulped. He had rarely seen the man without them, and now, looking up into his brown eyes, cold as death, Rufus felt as though he should be seeing his life flashing before his eyes. "He was my friend, you bastard. _Everyone _liked him. He was the only one in this damned bunker with the slightest hint of a sense of humor. You're lucky the rest of the Turks haven't walked out _en mass._"

"And why would they do that? Reno can be replaced."

"That's the problem, _sir," _Rude said, putting his sunglasses back on. "He can't." He headed towards the door.

Rufus was dumbfounded. "Where do you think you're going!"

Rude turned, looking at the Shinra president over his shoulder. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well, frankly, no."

"I quit. I'm going to find Reno and give him a decent burial."

The room shook and Rude slammed the door on his way out of the Shinra building for the last time.

Rufus leaned back in his chair. There was a time when his actions would have been accepted without question. When all threats to himself or the company had to be eliminated at all costs. Rufus flinched when he realized what Rude had been telling him. His actions reeked of the old Shinra. The one that destroyed the planet for profit. He had committed murder. He had killed one of his best employees. "Well, Shit." But the empty room didn't answer back.

He dashed out into the hall. "Rude!"

The bald man paused, turning around. "Yes?"

"Take me with you."

Behind his sunglasses, Rude blinked. "What?"

"Take me with you to go find Reno."

"But I just _quit." _

"_Well then you're re-hired!" _

Rude had never seen the composed Shinra president loose his cool. He hesitated. "Very well. I don't quit. But Sir. You can't go wandering around in the desert. Wait here and I'll call you when I know something."

Rude was right. Rufus Shinra knew very well that he would be a lot safer here. "Very well. I'll be waiting for your call."

Reno decided that he had died when Tseng had pushed out of that helicopter. Because this was certainly heaven. He couldn't imagine anything better than waking up with Cloud in his arms, and Freyr lying across his feet.

Cloud lifted his head from Reno's chest. "You awake?"

Reno smiled. "Yeah. And shouldn't you have been at work like an hour ago? The little delivery boy have deliveries to make?"

"Mock all you want," Cloud muttered. "You can't live off of your bank accounts forever. You could be joining me soon enough."

"I know." Reno was running his long fingers through Cloud's hair. "You know I'm only teasing. Day off?"

Cloud nodded. He pushed the covers aside and climbed out of bed.

Reno frowned. "Where are you going?"

Cloud looked down at him as though it should have been painfully obvious where he was going. "To the kitchen. For _coffee._ Taking care of you is a full time job, you know."

Reno rolled onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow, watching him as he turned on the coffee maker. Freyr hopped up and followed Cloud into the kitchen when Cloud poured more kibble into his bowl. Reno dozed off again, and he opened his eyes as Cloud returned, a mug of coffee in each hand. Cloud handed him the unadulterated one, retaining the cream and sugar filled one for himself.

"So," he asked, nursing the hot liquid. "What now?"

Reno grinned, taking cloud's mug and setting both it and his own on the bedside table. "I have some ideas."

Cloud blinked at him, confused. "Like what?"

Instead of replying, Reno slid his fingers into Cloud's hair, pulling his face down to his own.

Cloud allowed his eyes to drift closed as Reno kissed him. The kiss was amazing. Cloud found him hands on Reno's waist and didn't know how they'd gotten there. He pulled back. "Reno…"

"What?"

"You're not well."

Reno pouted. "I'm feeling much better. C'mon. It's been almost two _months _since we slept together. You're going to be all out of practice."

The quip earned him a small smile. "Well…"

Reno practically growled, pushing himself up on his elbow so to better glare at his lover. "Cloud. I need you."

Cloud grinned. "Yeah?"

The red-headed ex-turk leaned back against the pillows. "Yeah. It's your lucky day, Strife."

"I know it is."

"Yeah. You get to top."

Cloud pulled away, sitting back on his heels. "What?"

"You heard me, lover."

"I didn't think you'd let me." An adorable blush crept it's way into Cloud's cheeks. "I didn't think you'd like it…" To Cloud's horror, Reno laughed. "Wh…what did I say?"

Reno caught his breath, and kissed Cloud, though it did nothing alleviate the bewildered look on his face. "You didn't think I'd like it."

"Well, you insisted on topping before…"

"Gotta know a person before you give up control, Cloud baby. You thought I'd never bottomed before?"

Cloud nodded.

"Well, I'll have you know that when he's not having people tossed out of helicopters, Rufus Shinra is actually quite good in bed. And yeah. I let him top. Had to, you know? The man is on a permanent power trip. Now, are we gonna do this or not?"

"Wait. Rufus Shinra? The guy who tried to kill you for almost no reason. You slept with him? You had a relationship with him?"

"Well, I wouldn't exactly call it a relationship." The way Cloud was looking down at him, all concerned, Reno could totally tell he was slipping out of lover mode, and was quickly retreated into save the world, make everything better mode. "Cloud," he said, "do we have to talk about this now?"

"Well…I suppose not. That is, if you don't want to…"

"I don't. What I want is for you to make love to me."

Cloud grinned, reaching down to slid Reno's pajama pants off his hips. "I'd be happy to. You think I'd turn you _down?_ Not a chance, Red, not a chance."

Despite his assurances to Cloud, it had been quite a long time since he had let anyone take him. And usually his lovers prepared him better. It wasn't Cloud's fault. He had seemed fairly uncomfortable with the process. Still, when Cloud removed his fingers, wiping them quickly against the sheets, and pushed himself in, Reno couldn't hold back a pained hiss.

"Reno? Is it… are you all right?"

He forced himself to smile up at his inexperienced lover. "I'm fine, Cloud. Just a little out of practice." He wrapped his legs around Cloud's waist and drew him closer, and winked. "Get on with it."

Cloud grinned down at him. Reno had never seen that expression on his face before. He pulled back out and as he slammed back in, he hit the spot that sent pleasure jolting up Reno's spine.

Reno laughed. "Again, Cloud. Please."

"Didn't think I knew what I was doing, did you?" Cloud held himself perfectly still above Reno, one hand curled around Reno's cock, using the most feather-light strokes.

Reno squirmed. "Cloud, please."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me already!" He let out a heavy breath. "I didn't think morning sex was supposed to be this intense."

Cloud leaned down to kiss him, catching Reno's lower lip between his teeth. "Fuck you? All right." Cloud began to move. Reno, still fairly weak, wasn't able to help him much, but still, it was incredible. He screamed as he came, and wasn't even aware of Cloud coming inside him, of Cloud collapsing, exhausted and breathless, against his chest.

He was aware, however, of the bedroom door flying open.

"Aw, fuck, Rude. You've always had the worst timing."

Rude blushed to the crown of his bald head. "If I had the worst timing, I would have come in while you two were in the middle of your activities, rather than after you had just finished." Rude adjusted his sunglasses. "I'm glad to see you're alive."

"Glad to be alive. How'd you track me down? Cloudy's allies promised to make me disappear."

Rude raised an eyebrow. "Someone with hair as bright as yours could never truly disappear, Reno. Surely this must be obvious even to you." Which was Rude-speak for "I have my own informants and I'm not telling you about them." After years working with the man, Reno could accept that.

Cloud removed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his waist as he gathered up a clean set of clothes and went into the bathroom to change, leaving Reno with a distinct lack of cover. He knew it was Cloud's idea of punishment for the interruption.

Reno, unashamed and immodest as always, didn't even have the decency to blush as he cast about for a pair of pants and pulled them on. "All right, so if you aren't going to tell me how, _why _did you decide to come find me."

Rude's eyebrows drew together. "Rufus sent me to find you. I tried to quit the Turks but…" Rude shrugged. "I couldn't do it."

"So you're going to tell him where I am?"

Cloud could hear Reno's raised voice through the bathroom door, so he opened the door a crack to make sure the two turks weren't going to get into a fight in his bedroom.

"I have to, Reno. I'll probably even have to tell him that Strife and the others are involved."

Reno drew his knees to his chest. "The others aren't involved. Just Strife and Valentine."

"Thank you." Rude nodded, and stood, heading for the door. "Enjoy the rest of your morning."

"Wait!" Reno exclaimed. "That's _it?_ I practically return from the dead and all you have to say is "Enjoy the rest of your morning?"

The turk adjusted his sharply pressed jacket. "I did say that I was glad you were alive."

Rufus jumped when his phone rang, knocking the contraption off of his desk. He answered it with shaking fingers. "What is it, Rude?"

It took Rufus several hours to find Seventh Heaven, as he had taken the train, and traveled on foot from the station. Rufus Shinra never traveled _anywhere _on foot, so it was certainly understandable that he would loose his bearings.

Rufus was fully aware that Rude had told him to stay in the Shinra building. But he couldn't just sit around and do nothing while Rude was out searching. And since Reno had risked his life for Cloud, perhaps Cloud would know something. And everyone knew that the best way to find Cloud was to find Tifa.

He knew instantly that something wasn't right. He slipped his hand into his coat pocket, putting his finger on the trigger of a small handgun. The door swung open under his light touch. His nose was assaulted by a coppery reek.

"Shit." He quickly scanned the room, but nothing was readily apparent. He was about to climb the stairs to the second level living quarters when the sparkle of broken glass on the top of the bar caught his eye. He raced over, flipping tables and chairs in his haste.

Once glance behind the bar made him wish he had stayed safely on the other side of the room. He gagged, turned his head to the side, and vomited.

Tifa lay sprawled behind the bar. She had been shot twice, one in the throat, and once in the heart, though either of the precise shots would have done the job. There was no point in even checking for a pulse.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? As he pondered the question, he suddenly realized something terrible. Kneeling next to Tifa, his coat had become soaked in her blood. He'd certainly already stepped on in it too. And there was a gun in his pocket.

"Well, that's not good."

Rufus's head whipped around towards the voice. There was someone on the other side of the door. To Rufus's horror, Cloud Strife walked into the bar. And behind him…

Forgetting himself, Rufus jumped to his feet. "Reno!"

Cloud, his fingers laced through Reno's, felt the taller man recoil.

While Reno stared down Rufus, Cloud unsheathed his blade, trying to determine what was amiss. Where was Tifa? What was that smell? And most ominously, what were those red blotches on Rufus's coat.

Well, Blood, obviously. What else?

For the second time in recent months, Rufus found Cloud's sword at his throat, the long blade extending over the bar between them. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" His quick glance towards the ground beside him informed Cloud of the location of the source of the blood on Rufus's coat. He dropped his sword and vaulted over the bar.

"Tifa!" Cloud saw as clearly as Rufus had that she was dead. "You _bastard." _

Rufus hit the floor hard when Cloud tackled him, feeling the jolt of the impact along his shoulder blades. He tried to remember what he had learned in that _stupid _self defense primer Tseng had given him, but it was already too late. He was securely pinned, Strife's hands wrapped around his throat in a death grip. Instinct forced him to grab his attackers wrists, to try turn on his side and crawl away from the man on top of him, but it was impossible. His head felt like it was going to explode…

Suddenly, he could breath again. He coughed, and lay on his side on the filthy floor of the bar as tried to figure out what had happened. There was no way for anyone to stop Strife once he had made up his mind to kill someone. Which meant that if Reno had dragged Cloud off of him, then Cloud had allowed it. But even if Cloud had the presence of mind to recognize Reno, to allow his lover to pull him off of the fallen Shinra executive, it didn't mean that the fight had gone out of him. Rufus watched as Reno managed to knock Cloud down with a leg sweep, and attempt to pin him. Cloud wasn't having any of that. The two of them went rolling around the bar, crashing into tables and stools and tables, until Cloud's head connected solidly with one of the posts supporting the roof. He lay dazed, while Reno threaded gentle fingers through his hair, making sure he hadn't cracked the man's skull.

"Are you quite finished?"

Cloud nodded.

Reno got up and walked over to Rufus, extending a hand down to him. Rufus allowed his former employee to pull him to his feet. "And are you all right?"

Rufus croaked. He sighed, put a hand to his throat, and nodded. "Good."

"Why are you helping him! He killed Tifa!" Reno kept him opinions of Tifa to himself.

"Well, just because he's here, don't mean he killed her…"

"The man had you tossed out of a fucking helicopter! He's certainly capable of murder! Who else could have done it!"

"At least listen to his side of the story, would you!"

Cloud pushed himself into a sitting position, leaning against the pillar that had so handily ended his skirmish with Reno. "All right, Shinra. Talk."

Rufus took a deep breath. There was still a high probability that Cloud would kill him if he didn't like what he heard. "I… I was feeling badly for what I had done to Reno. Rude telephoned to tell me he was alive, but refused to say where, so I figured that he was still with you and that Tifa would know where you were…" He looked hopefully at Cloud.

Cloud had his arms crossed his chest, but he hadn't made any move to kill the man. Reno interpreted it as a good sign. "And you found Tifa like that?"

"Y…yes." His cheeks took on a green tinge as he remembered the moment. "I…the foot prints are mine, I'm afraid."

Cloud shook his head in disgust. "And I don't suppose you bothered to note if there was anything unusual about the room before you disturbed it?"

Reno felt a pang of pity for Rufus. The man looked as lost as a child. "I…I wanted to find out what was wrong…"

"So what do we do?"

Reno blinked at him. "We hide Rufus and figure out who killed Tifa."

"So…" You could almost hear the gears turning, painfully, slowly, in Rufus. "You're not going to call the authorities?"

"Shit, Rufus. You _are _the authorities. You think we're going to get anyone in soldier to arrest you? No…" Cloud was slowly starting to like this plan. "You'd best stay with us so that I can keep an eye on you."

"What are we going to do with Tifa?" Rufus asked.

Cloud was staring blankly off into space. Reno sighed, running a hand through his red hair. "I'll speak to Vincent about arranging something decent. Currently, Cloud is going to take you back to our apartment, and the two of you are going to stay there and not kill each other out of respect for the dead."

All three of them jumped when Rufus's phone rang. He decided to answer it. Rufus Shinra _always _answered his phone. If he didn't someone might think something was wrong.

"Rufus Shinra."

"Hey, boss. You're never going to believe this, but Reno's alive."

Rufus met Reno's eyes. "I know, Rude. Trust me, I know."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Finally updating. Sorry for the long wait. Starting classes and getting your first apartment will do that to you.

Chapter Seven:

Reno let himself into his and Cloud's apartment to find Rufus Shinra sitting on the couch, staring at his feet. The Turk was about to ask where Cloud was when he noticed Freyr sitting outside the bedroom door. When he saw Reno, the dog pawed at the door and whined.

Reno ignored Rufus, but paused to scratch the dog behind the ears. "I know, boy. Cloud's just had a bad day. He'll be all right." He hoped. Reno slipped quietly through the door.

"Cloud?"

"Go away, Reno." Cloud was sitting against the headboard, knees drawn to his chest. Reno learned that Cloud's face grew red and splotchy when he cried.

"I'm not going to go away." He sat next to his lover on the bed. Cloud sniffled, and reached into the tissue box on the nightstand, only to find it empty. Reno produced a clean handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it into Cloud's hand.

Cloud blinked. "You carry a handkerchief?"

"They're useful for binding small wounds." Reno shrugged. He wrapped his arm around Cloud. "Cloud, are you all right?"

Cloud had automatically turned into Reno's embrace, burying his face against Reno's chest. "Of course I'm not all right! Tifa is _dead _and her murderer is sitting in my living room!" Reno winced. Despite what he had told Cloud about his relationship, or lack thereof, with Rufus Shinra, he did still entertain some romantic feelings for the man. The main problem was that Rufus had never given him any indication that he had returned such feelings. And now Reno was with Cloud. So it was too late for the two of them.

"Cloud…I don't think he did it."

Cloud sat back, glaring at him. "What do you mean? Of course he did!"

Reno bit his lower lip. He hated to upset Cloud anymore when he was already in such a state, but…

"Cloud, Rufus is here so that we can protect him. Not so that you can kill them at your leisure."

"P…protect him?"

"Because it would upset the entire world order if Rufus were accused of murder. The only then to do is keep him here while we figure out what really did happen. We discussed this, remember?"

The blank look in Cloud's eyes told him he did not. Reno sighed. Time to steer the subject away from Rufus. "I spoke with Vincent. He gave me a location. Said he'd tell everyone else so that you all could have a little ceremony for Tifa tomorrow."

Cloud nodded. "Thank you…"

It was only three in the afternoon, but it already felt like a long day. Reno leaned back against the pillows, Cloud still in his arms, and went to sleep.

Rufus fidgeted. The soft voices coming from the bedroom had stopped several minutes ago, except for the occasional sniffle from Cloud. Freyr had jumped up on the sofa beside him, resting his head on the executive's knee. He scratched behind the husky's ears, glad that he had spent enough time at Reno's house that Freyr remembered him. Otherwise, he'd have been eaten already.

He knew what he would have done if it had been Reno who was upset. Reno was simple. Bring him either take out Thai food, or ice cream, depending on his food, and he perked right up.

He wondered if Cloud was a Thai food person or an ice cream person.

Cloud's eyes snapped open to a close up view of the coarse fabric of Reno's dress shirt. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton, and his eyelashes were gummed together with tears. Someone was knocking on the bedroom door.

He knew Reno was awake when he felt him lift his head. "Should we answer it?"

"You know it's Rufus," Reno said. "Depends on if you want to deal with him."

"We have to deal with him, sometime, don't we?"

Reno stood, straightening his shirt and jacket. "I'll go see what he wants."

Rufus watched his Turk walk into the living room. _Not mine any longer_, Rufus reminded himself. He noted the stiff way Reno moved as he bent to add more food to Freyr's bowl. The odd grace that Reno had once moved with was gone, probably forever. Rufus wondered how badly he'd been hurt.

"What did you want, Rufus? You woke us up." Reno didn't look at him.

Rufus nodded towards the kitchen table. "I didn't know if Cloud would prefer Thai food or ice cream, so I brought both."

Reno's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Thank you, Rufus."

Rufus fidgeted. "I missed you, Reno. I lost my temper."

"You tried to have me fucking _killed." _

"I lost my temper."

"Give me one good reason why I should even be fucking _talking _to you?"

Rufus bit his lip. "I'm going to make it up to you, Reno. I don't know how, but I will."

"I'm not coming back to Shinra."

Rufus nodded sadly. "I expected no less."

Cloud stuck his head out of the bedroom. Rufus could see the redness of his eyes from across the room. "What's going on out here?"

"Hey…" Reno went over to the door, and took Cloud by the hand, tugging him gently into the room. "Rufus brought us dinner. And ice cream. Come sit down and eat."

Cloud turned, trying to go back into the bedroom. "You two go ahead."

Reno didn't let him escape that easily. "Cloud. You need to eat."

"Fine." He helped himself to a bowl of Pad Thai. "Are you happy?"

"Ecstatic."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Heh, you look like me."

Cloud tugged uncomfortably on the sleeves of his black suit. "Shut up, Reno. And the suit isn't yours, in case you were wondering."

"I know. Since it fits you." Standing behind Cloud, he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, meeting his eyes in the full length mirror. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I would, you know."

Cloud closed his eyes, allowing Reno to hold him. "I wish I could bring you. I…I don't think you would be welcome." Reno kissed his cheek and stepped back. "All right." When Cloud turned to face him, he brushed a few stray tears from Cloud's cheek with the tip of a finger. "I'll be here when you get back."

Cloud nodded, grabbing his keys and heading through the living room. He passed Rufus without a word, locking the door behind him out of habit. A superfluous gesture, when Reno and Rufus were still home.

Reno shook his head, staring at the door. "He worries me."

Rufus was sitting on the couch, leaning against one of the arm rests, his chin propped on his hand. "How so?"

"Hm?" Reno had almost forgotten his former employer was still in the room. He had been speaking to himself, really. "It's nothing. I just don't want him to get all cold and distant on me. He's hardly said a word. Although that might have something to do with you being around…"

"I," Rufus said, giving Reno a knowing look, "am never cold and distant."

"Sure you're not, b…," Reno bit his lip. He'd almost called Rufus "boss." There would be no more of that.

"Reno, look at me."

Reno raised his eyes from his shoes to meet Rufus's.

"You know you want to forgive me."

Right. Reno snorted. "I don't see how I ever could."

"I wasn't thinking. I…" Rufus swallowed. This little speech was starting to be quite difficult for him. "After you were gone, Reno, I was beside myself. I never imagined I would actually get you back. But I'm glad to see you alive."

"I almost wasn't, you know."

"I know."

"I'm with Cloud now, you know."

"I know."

"You have feelings for me, like…romantic-like?"

Rufus raised his chin a little, defensively. "Yes."

"Well, I don't."

Rufus flinched. "You used to."

"Yeah, I used to."

"A person can't change so much so quickly."

Reno closed his eyes, turning away from the man on the couch. _Damn it. He's as beautiful as ever. And as manipulative as ever. _"Rufus, don't do this."

"Surely you can find it in your heart to forgive me. You belong with me, not with Strife."

"Rufus, _no. _I chose to be with Cloud. You," Reno swallowed. It hurt him to stay it, after lying to himself for so many years. And here with Rufus professing his love for him, just as he had dreamt of all those years. "You were just someone to fuck, because you were there, and you were beautiful, and you wanted it."

"You're lying to yourself, Reno."

_Funny, I thought I'd just stopped lying to myself. _But that voice, so calm and self assured, was slowly convincing him otherwise. _Am I?_

"Do you think Cloud will even look twice at you when he come to his senses? You know you belong with me, Reno."

Rufus had snuck up behind him while Reno's mind had been racing. By the time he noticed Rufus's presence, Rufus had Reno's ponytail wrapped around his hand, cutting off the ex-Turk's escape.

It was damned hard to think with Rufus's lips kissing their way up his neck, trailing along his jaw, nibbling on his ear. "Rufus," he gasped. "What are you doing?"

He chuckled. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Stop."

"You don't really want me to." He used Reno's ponytail to twist his head around, claiming Reno's lips with his own.

And, dammit, Reno didn't really want him to. He turned, hands rising to Rufus's shoulders, shoving him backwards towards the sofa. "Get out of those clothes," he growled.

Rufus laughed, biting Reno's lower lip as he kissed him. "That's the Reno I remember." He yanked on Reno's hair. "Just remember who's in control here."

Reno knocked him onto the couch, landing on top of Rufus, and pinning his hands above his head. "Yeah. That would be me."

Rufus wasn't surprised when Reno fell asleep afterwards, still lying on top of him. He dragged down the blanket Cloud kept draped over the back of the couch and spread it over them. He let himself drowse, fingers trailing idly through Reno's hair.

He was instantly alert when he heard the footsteps in the hallway outside. Cloud was home.

And he and Reno were in a rather compromising position. His hand sent to Reno's shoulder, about to shake him awake. Then he thought better of it.

If Cloud walked in on them now, the result was quite predictable. He would toss Reno out on the streets. Then his Turk would be his again. Rufus closed his eyes, forced his breathing to even out and pretended to be asleep as Cloud turned his key in the lock.

For a moment, Cloud's eyes couldn't process the scene in front of him. He couldn't help but admire Reno's bare shoulder's peeking out from under the blanket. The problem was what he was using for a pillow. Rufus Shinra's bare chest.

Cloud flipped the couch, dumping the two naked men out onto the living room floor.

"What the hell!" Reno yelped, landing half under Rufus. His eyes went wide when he saw the black suited Cloud standing over him. "Oh shit."

Behind Reno, Rufus smirked.

"What the fuck, Reno!"

"I..I…" Desperate emerald eyes scanned from Cloud to Rufus and back again. "Cloud…It just…I just…"

"You just fucked him on my living room sofa."

"Well…Yeah. I guess I did. But I'm _sorry, _Cloud."

"If you want, Rufus, then _fine! Be with Rufus!" _Cloud's voice was rising steadily._ "You two are lucky I'm not armed!" _

Rufus was fully dressed, sliding his arms into his coat. "Come on, Reno," He muttered, taking his arm.

"_Get the fuck out!" _

Reno was still shirtless and shoeless with Rufus tugging painfully on his arm, but still he hesitated, meeting Cloud's eyes. The expression in them was nothing Reno had ever seen before. But it reminded him of someone. He shuddered.

"Reno!" Rufus hissed in his ear, fingers tightening on until Reno knew that he would have bruises tomorrow. He shook himself, forcing himself to break eye contact with Cloud. Rufus dragged Reno out, hiding his grin behind his habitual mask.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: So…I've received a whole bunch of reviews basically saying that Rufus should die a painful death. So I thought I'd let y'all know that there's a sequel in the works, centering on Rufus and Vincent. And while Rufus will get his karmic payback, it'll still have a happy ending. Because its fanfic. If I wanted depressing endings, I'd read a book.

This one is going to end with chapter nine. Which I'm working on. It's half written, but it needs ironing.

Beta-ed by Maeve Corbeau Montressor.

Chapter Eight:

Reno couldn't sleep. It was Rufus's fault. Rufus and his dratted obsession with floor to ceiling windows. It was raining, the drops rattling against the panes. But it was the lightning which had woken him, flashing across his closed eyelids. That and the infernal lights shining through the glass, making it damn near impossible to fall asleep in the first place.

He was willing to be the rest of the world didn't know that the Shinra president snored, albeit quietly. It was rather cute.

Still…Sitting up in bed, Reno drew his knees to his chest under the sheet. His heart ached. He would have given anything to be back in their kitchen, winning a surprised smile from Cloud for one of his stupid jokes, rather than sitting awake in the dark in the middle of Rufus Shinra's cold apartment. And the cold was literal. Reno knew the thermostat in here never went above 65 Fahrenheit. He debated getting out of bed and digging around in the closet for an extra blanket.

It was a small sound that woke Rufus from a sound sleep. The chattering of Reno's teeth to be exact. Rufus lay on his side, facing away from the windows. With Reno sitting up beside him, he could see the entire expanse of the Turk's back. Including the surgical scars scattered across his lower back. They were angry, red. Fresh. He couldn't help himself. He reached out and brushed a finger alone the longest mark.

Reno jumped at brush of rough skin against his back. He hadn't known Shinra was awake. "Rufus," He said warningly through clenched teeth. "Those are still tender."

The hand withdrew, retreating under the silk sheets as Reno turned around to look down to look at Rufus. He stared down into those dark grey eyes.

Rufus held up the edge of the sheet. Reno slid down next to him, wrapping an arm around Rufus's waist. What the hell, at least Rufus was warm.

"I caused those scars." It wasn't a question.

Reno answered the only way he could. "Yes."

Rufus brush Reno's long red bangs off of his face. "I'm sorry, Reno."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll strongly consider forgiving you."

Rufus's breathing grew slow, Reno could tell he was slipping towards sleep. Reno himself was still wide awake. He fiddled with the edge of the sheet. "Rufus"

"Nn?" Rufus didn't open his eyes.

"Why'd you do it?"

That got his eyes open. "Do what?"

"Make me sleep with you."

"I didn't make you do anything. The word you're looking for is seduce."

"Well, why'd you seduce me?"

"Because I love you. I can give you so much more than Strife can."

Reno sighed. "I've been waiting for you to say that for years, Rufus. But you always kicked me out of the bed after we fucked."

Rufus shrugged. "Changed my mind."

"Yeah. I guess you did."

Smiling, Rufus pulled him closer and drifted off.

"The problem," Reno muttered into the darkened room, "is that I've changed mine too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We have to go looking for him." Yuffie said.

"Nn." Vincent didn't raise his eyes from the morning paper.

"Vincent. Cloud's our _friend. _And no one's heard him since Tifa's funeral. We have to go check on him!"

Vincent folded the paper, setting it down with a rustle. "What if he just wants to be left alone?"

"That's what _you _would want, Vincent!"

Vincent shrugged. "He disappeared when he had the geostigma."

"And look where we found him! Sleeping on the floor of a church that didn't even have a _roof, _just because Aeris used to grow flowers there! It's not healthy! We'll probably find him sleeping on Tifa's grave or something this time!"

"Or on the floor in Seventh Heaven."

"See! See!"

"Alright. We'll go check on Cloud and tell him not to do anything….stupid." He said it just to shut her up. He didn't expect her to grab him by his gauntleted left hand and drag him towards the door. He managed to snag his coffee mug, gulping it down and setting the empty mug on the small table by the door before Yuffie dragged him out into the streets of Edge.

It was a raining. Yuffie huddled next to Vincent under his cloak as they hurried through the nearly abandoned streets. Cloud's apartment was over a mile away, and they arrived drenched. Yuffie quickly picked the lock. Her hand flew to her mouth. "W…what happened?"

The furniture was all overtruned, some of it hacked to pieces. Several of the windows were smashed. Freyr slunk over and lay down at Yuffie's feet, whining.

Vincent swept past and into the interior of the ruined living space. Yuffie sat beside the husky, staring in shock at the wreckage. Rain was pouring in through the broken glass, and the ninja wondered if she should do something about covering the windows.

Vincent's voice came from the bedroom. "All of Cloud's weapons are gone." He reappeared in her view, leaning against the doorway leading back to the bedroom. Vincent always seemed tired to her.

"Is…" She didn't want to say it. "Is there any sign that he might be hurt?"

Vincent shook his head. "No. There's no blood. And all of Reno's stuff is still here." He glanced down at Yuffie and Freyr. "Even that damn dog."

"So what do we do?"

"When I spoke to Reno, he said that Rufus Shinra was the one to find Tifa."

"So you wanna go talk to him?"

"I think I'll go pay him a visit, yes."

"You want me to come with you?"

Vincent was staring out over edge through the shattered glass. "No. You find something to do with that dog. Maybe Marlene and Denzel will like him."

Yuffie rummaged around for a leash. "Where do you think Reno's gone?"

Vincent snorted. "Do you think I care? If he's gone, so much the better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rufus Shinra thought he had hidden his residence well, but he was fooling himself. Vincent, thinking of the damage in Cloud's apartment decided it would be fitting to make a dramatic entrance, smashing through one of those gorgeous plate glass windows.

Everything happened at once. Broken glass exploded into the room, landing on everything, including the bed. Reno heard two guns cock almost simultaneously, and blinked to see Vincent and Rufus aiming at each other at extremely close range. He reached under the pillow for his own weapon, only to remember that he had left it in his jacket pocket across the room. He spoke, attempting to break the tension in the room.

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern here."

Vincent's head turned his way. He arched one eyebrow.

"Well, This is the second time since I moved in with Cloud that someone has walked in me while I'm naked in bed with another person."

"Third time," Rufus corrected. "Cloud walked in on us, remember?"

"Oh…" So much for breaking up the tension.

"Speaking of Cloud," Vincent said, spinning Cerberus around his finger before returning the weapon to it's holster. _Show off, _Reno thought. "His apartment has been destroyed. Any idea _why_, Reno?"

Reno ran a hand through his hair. Valentine was going to kill him… "Because he caught me and Rufus…messing around on his couch…when he got back from Tifa's funeral…maybe?"

The gun was out again. This time Cerberus's three barrels were pressed into Reno's forehead. "Maybe, huh?"

Rufus looked like he was about to open his mouth and say something to save Reno's life when his phone rang. And, being Rufus, he answered it.

Vincent had the decency to look perturbed on Reno's behalf. Reno had to admit that he was a little irked too. Couldn't Rufus pay attention when he's lover's life was on the line?

"Rufus Shinra."

"Boss, it's Reeve."

"What is it?"

"It concerns Cloud Strife."

"Hold on." Rufus put Reeve on speaker phone and set the phone down on the bed. "Continue."

"There have been a series of murders. We think the death toll is currently around fifty."

"Fifty!" Rufus exclaimed. "That's more like a massacre." He paused. "What does this have to do with Strife?"

"Several witnesses claim that Strife was the killer. He appears to be destroying everything in his path."

"And where does this path appear to be leading?"

Reno bit his nails while Reeve paused on the other end of the line. "He's heading straight for the Shinra building. People are saying…"

"Spit it out, man!" Rufus was apparently fed up with the suspense as well.

"People are saying it's as though Sephiroth had returned."

Rufus hung up without further response.

"Now look what you've gone and done," Vincent said calmly.

"What's he gone and done?" Dense as Reno was, he could tell he was missing something.

"Tell him about the SOLDIER program, Shinra."

Rufus sighed. "For as long as SOLDIER has been in existence, members have shown signs of …instability. Sephiroth was just the first one to snap. Publicly, that is. It appears that the same thing may have happened to Cloud."

"Not may have happened," Vincent chimed in. "Has happened."

Reno went white as the sheet that covered him. "Oh shit."

"Yeah, that's right. Oh shit. And now we've got to fix it."

Vincent almost felt a pang of pity when Reno looked up at him with those wide green eyes. "The only way to stop Sephiroth was to kill him."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so. Sorry about the long wait. And that this chapter is kinda short. I spend all my time these days writing papers about things like the Writ of Novel Disseisin. BUT! I have decided to make my intended VincentxRufus fic have a CloudxReno plot and make it a Part Two of this fic. So this isn't the last chapter after all!

Ch. 9

"What do you have in mind, Vincent?" Rufus asked calmly. Reno leaned against him and Rufus obligingly wrapped an arm around Reno's shoulders.

Vincent snorted. "Some loyal boyfriend you are, Reno."

"Cloud doesn't want me anymore anyway," Reno muttered, red hair falling forward to cover his face.

"That plan, Valentine," Rufus said sternly, determined to get the conversation back on track. They only had a limited amount of time to come up with a solution before Cloud arrived and killed them all.

Vincent laughed. It was one of the coldest, most frightening sounds Rufus Shinra had ever heard. "You aren't going to like it, Shinra. You aren't going to like it one bit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cloud blinked, lowering his sword. Pieces of Rufus Shinra's door lay strewn around him, and blood was dripping into one of his eyes from a gash caused by a stray splinter. But he couldn't take his eyes from the figure before him. Reno. Lying face down on the carpet. Covered in blood.

His sword fell numbly from his fingers. He collapsed to his knees at Reno's side, keening as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Reno…"

Reno propped himself up on his elbows and turned his head to look at Cloud. "Yeah?"

Startled, Cloud jumped backwards several feet, scooping his sword up from the ground as he scampered backwards, keeping the blade between himself and his fallen lover.

"What are you?" he hissed.

Reno got to his knees, holding his hands up defensively. "Woah. Cloud. It's all right. I'm not a ghost or a zombie or anything."

"You were dead. And now you're not."

Reno ran a finger through the blood streaking down his face. "It's fake blood, Cloud." He popped the fingers in his mouth. "Corn syrup and red food coloring."

Cloud slumped back to the floor, giggling hysterically. "Corn syrup and food coloring…"

Reno crawled across the floor, carefully avoiding the splintered remains of the door. He sat beside Cloud. Cloud's arms were around his waist instantly, holding him tight.

"Sh…" He whispered comfortingly, "It's all right, Cloud. Everything is going to be all right."

After a few minutes, Cloud raised his head from Reno's shoulder. He glared.

"Why the hell were you pretending to be dead!"

Reno rocked backwards a little the force of Cloud's punch to his shoulder. He sighed. "Do you realize how insane you were, Cloud? I mean, you had completely lost it. It was like looking at Sephiroth again. And Vincent…well, Vincent said that you would do anything for the people you cared about. In this case, me. So, if you saw me dead, then you would want to avenge my death, which is a manifestation of how much you loved me. Which would set off something in your subconscious saying you _didn't _want to kill me." Reno paused to rub his temples. "It's really complicated. But I think that's what Vincent said. Which is why I'm sitting talking to you now instead of having been hacked to bits and strewn all over Shinra's living room."

Cloud nodded, looking down at the wreckage. "Where is Rufus Shinra?"

Reno winced. He had hoped that Cloud wouldn't ask. "He left with Vincent. Um. We thought it would be best if you two didn't meet face to face until we were sure you were…well…sane."

Leaning back against the wall and stretching his legs out in front of him, Cloud nodded. "I suppose that's only reasonable." He held out his arms to Reno. Reno cautiously rested his head on Cloud's shoulder, allowing the stronger man to draw him into his embrace again. It looked like the plan had worked. That he really _wasn't _going to be killed.

"So what about us?" Cloud asked.

"I'm sorry, Cloud." Reno murmured. "Really, I am. I can't believe I let Rufus fool me like that. You know that I love you, and that I would _never…_" He sighed. "Rufus messed with my head. I'm sorry. It's you that I love, Cloud."

Cloud's arms tightened so much as to nearly be painful. "I know." He kissed the top of Reno's head. "I know. I love you to."

"But do you forgive me?"

Cloud nodded. "I forgive you. C'mon." He stood hauling Reno to his feet as well. "I want to go home."

"Er. From what Vincent and Yuffie tell me, home's kinda a mess."

Cloud laughed, pressing Reno against the wall and kissing him deeply. "A hotel then. A nice one. We've got lost time to make up for."

Reno smiled up into Cloud's clear, and blessedly sane blue eyes. "Yes," he whispered, pressing his lips to Cloud's again. "We do."


End file.
